


Victorian Gentlemen

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Traditional Media, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: John and Rodney as Victorian vampires.





	Victorian Gentlemen

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of drawings I did during Inktober 2017 but didn't post at that time - ideas for John and Rodney as Victorian vampires. Thought I'd post the pics anyway - they fit the current Romancing SGA fest as presumably it's rather a dark story. John's hair is sadly flat - I don't think hats are his forte!

 

    

 


End file.
